The Dumping GroundThe new arrival
by The-Girl-Who-Waited-DW
Summary: A short story based around the new television show The Dumping Ground. A new arrival comes along with a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1 Bored with a capital B

The New Arrival

Chapter One

Board with a capital B

The reflection of the rain appeared in Carmen and Lilly's eyes as they stared out of the window of the dumping ground. "If we don't find something to do, I think I will actually die of boredom!" Lilly moaned at Carmen, who slightly leaned her body forwards in order to get a better look of the front garden.

"We could go back to your dads flat?" Carmen replied, "To see Shadow?" She then realised that if Lilly did say yes, it would mean they would both get drench by the rain.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Lilly wondered to herself, not even recognizing that Carmen had spoken. At that moment, two figures walked out of a car. They seemed roughly the same size. Just as the figures were getting close enough for Lilly to see, Elektra stormed down the stairs knocking both Carmen and Lilly. "Watch out Elektra!" Shouted Lilly, while she began to stand.

"Yea, and what you ganna do about it?" Elektra bellowed, quickly lowering the volume of her voice as she left the hall and went into the living room. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Lilly and Carmen looked at each other and ran towards to the door. Slowly Carmen grasped held of the shiny door handle and pulled it towards her.

"Right, come on in." A familiar voice said from the other side of the door. Lilly face brightened up, she knew who's voice belong to.

"Tracy!" Lilly cheered. "You've come back!" The figure was indeed Tracy but who was the other figure? It was not someone Lilly had seen before. However, she did not seem very interested in finding out. Tracy walked in, but the second figure stay back and out of sight. Tracy was wearing a knee length pencil skirt, a black blazer and a clean white shirt. However, all her cloths had been damaged in the rain. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun and she had black shadows circling at the bottom of her eyes. As well as these strange features she did not seem to be wearing any make-up. This was unusual for Tracy, although she never seemed to wear a lot before; she had always found time before work to put a bit on. Carmen almost had to look twice, as she didn't seem to recognize that it was in fact Tracy.

"Hiya, girls!" Tracy said, in a friendly manner.

"What are you doing here? Have you come back to stay? "You not going to leave are you?" Lilly questioned, while hugging Tracy tightly.

"I just need to see Mike about something" Tracy replied hugging Lilly back. "Is he in?" Not long after she finished her reply, Mike came out of his office. In shock, he dropped his coffee down his shirt, leaving a light brown mark. However, he did not seem to mind, instead he ran to Tracy, with a large grin covering his face.

"Tracy, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to work in another care home." Mike asked.

"Yer I had, but…Well….I kinda became a social worker"

"Wow, that's great Tracy, well done. You know, I always knew you'd do great!" Mike claimed. Tracy gave him a quick smile, and then began to rub her nose. A second went passed, where there was complete silence. For Tracy, it seemed like the longest second ever. "What is it Tracy? What's the matter? Tracy come on, please, tell me." Mike pleaded, lifting his arms and placing them on Tracy damp shoulders. Tracy looked at Carmen and Lilly, and then back up at Mike. "Why don't you girls, go to the living room, while me and Tracy talked in the office for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2 The new arrival

Chapter Two

The new arrival

Tracy and the second figure stood in the office. The figures body looked weak. Its arms flopped below its waist and its head was glued to the ground, which was covered with water from their dripping wet clothes. Tracy was just about to speak, but stopped when she noticed Mike walking into the room with a new t-shirt on. His head fixed straight onto the figure. "So who's this?" Mike asked as he sat down on his desk chair.

"This is Tara, I'm her social worker."Tracy stated. "This is kinda why we came."

"What do you mean?" Mike wondered aloud.

"Well…" Tracy said struggling to find the right words to say, she walk over to Tara and rested her hand on Tara's shoulder. Tara then looked up for the first time. She looked to Tracy then Mike and then back to the ground. "Tara, she needs a place to stay…and well... I was thinking she could maybe stay here?"

"Tracy." Mike called, in a sad tone. He looked back up at Tracy as he continued to speak "Look, I would really love to help, but" Before he could even finish his sentence Tracy interrupted.

"Mike, please, you can't send us back out there, its pouring down and almost dark. Please this is our last hope. At least let her stay for the weekend?" Tracy begged

"I'm sorry Tracy, I really want to help but we don't even have a spare room." Mike said apologetically

"What if she shares? Tee must have some room. Or the quiet room, what about their?" Tracy begged once again. Mike took a deep breath, noticing from afar, Tara's eyes looking at him begging him to say yes. He took a long, deep breath, before starting to speak;

"Ok…you can ask Tee, and if she says yes, then I guess you can stay" Tara stopped looking at Mike, and looked over at Tracy, waiting for her to speak. Tracy's face lit up as she ran to Mike to give him a thank-you hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mike!" She exclaimed.

"Ok…Tara why don't you take you bags and I'll show you up to the bathroom, so you can clean up." Mike calmingly spoke to Tara while leading her outside and upstairs.

_Meanwhile in the living room…_

"She's back, she really is back." Lilly gushed to everyone, saying it another two times as if to convince herself it was real.

"No, she can't be!" Johnny said in an confused tone, as he pick a new card from the deck.

"She's in the office with Mike and another person." Carmen explained. "She's a social working now." Melanie then walked in the living room with Jody; who had chocolate spread all over her face. Everybody currently living in the dumping ground, had situated themselves in the living room, debating why Tracy was back.

"Who's this other person you mentioned, Carmen?" questioned Melanie.

Unsure, Carmen shrugged her shoulders in response.

At that moment, Tracy walked into the living room giving everybody a wave and a smile.

"TRACY!" everybody yelled simultaneously, crowding around Tracy, pushing Melanie out of the room and knocking the deck of card off the table.

"What are you doing back?" Gus asked. Eventually everybody returned to their places, treading on the cards as they went.

"Well, my friend, Tara she's left her old home so she needs a place to stay. I was wondering if Tee, you'd let her share with you?" Tracy explained. Johnny Sharply turn his head in Tracy's direction.

"Yer, I guess…If she needs a place to stay." Tee kindly agreed walking up to Tracy.

"NO! Tee's not sharing her room with a complete stranger!" Johnny demanded.

"Johnny!" Tee begged.

"Look, Johnny she isn't going to hurt Tee, I promise she isn't like that. Tracy assured Johnny.

"No, Tracy you don't even work here anymore. You can't just come back telling us what to do!" Johnny shouted at Tracy storming out of the room in anger. Melanie gave Tracy a stern look and chased after Johnny. Tee moved closer to Tracy and then whisper in her ear,

"She can stay in my room, its ok I'll talk to Johnny"

"Thank-you!" Tracy whispered back, smiling.


End file.
